


Veil,veil,veil...(Fanart for 91110)

by Pantalaimon_sh



Series: Artwork for 9 11 10 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dedicated to Subtilior, Gen, Inspired by 91110
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantalaimon_sh/pseuds/Pantalaimon_sh
Summary: This is a fanart inspired by the brilliant work of  Subtilior's.91110.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nine Eleven Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252402) by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior). 



> This is why I didn't draw anything for the last month because I was busy reading this magnificent work and the imagery is so rich and achingly beautiful and I am going beyond my depth trying to depict that sense of beauty.The writing job is just flawless and many a time I found myself overwhelmed with gushing imagination while reading ,which ,if I don't try and paint,will definitely drive me mad.I just can't express how I LOVEEEEEEE this work!

Charles sitting in bed and sees Raven.


End file.
